


Experimental Accident

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Hanji Experimenting without Eren's consent, Hanji's a lunatic, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Pinning Levi, Top Levi, all of this chaos is their fault, child eren, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji had unknowingly spilled something on Eren's tea that somehow had turned him to a girl. Levi's angry and still can't keep his eyes to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so another fic, yeah. I'm sorry if i hadn't been updating my other fic, especially EILO. I'm still working on it.  
> I hope you like this, and another note: Eren turns into a girl here, but I have no intention of using the pronouns She/Her. Not that I hate it no( I'm a woman too you know), its due to the fact Eren chooses to retain his own pronouns and he had changed physically, but mentally and emotionally he's still a man.  
> I hope that clears it up.

A pair of turquoise eyes were unfolded from sleep, fluttering their long thick lashes as they fight the lull of drifting back to its fitful repose, the body willing its tired and leisured senses to awaken. And once, fully conscious and aware, Eren lazily sat up at the edge of the bed, rubbing the remnants of sleep as he stretched his slim hands upwards with legs extending altogether, bending his back in a glorious curve. The relieving pop of  bones was heard and a pleased hum left the brunet's lips as he felt his muscles and joints loosen up in the process.

It had been a long time since he experienced the luxury of a good night's sleep, free of nightmares and frightening memories of blood and gore, and he earnestly hoped that the succeeding nights would be just like last night. It felt refreshing being able to rest his mind and body since he had been lacking sleep for a few days.

Moving out of the bed, he ambled across the room, catching a glimpse of his sloven appearance as he passed by a small mirror that hung on the wall.

But all of the sudden, he backtracked on his steps to stare at the reflection with his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. He lifted his hands up, critically examining his slender and delicate face. Sure, he did have some feminine features, he inherited his looks from his mother after all, but it never had been so well shaped, so very like a woman's. Confusion and alarm clouded his eyes as he looked down bewildered, processing in the bulging pair of flesh on top of his chest. He gulped, and brought his hands to examine the mounds by a  light poke and a nervous squeeze, cringing when he felt the slight pressure of his fingers.

But then he began to panic, hoping that maybe this was just a dream (a bad one) when his hand automatically slid down to his groin, groped and realized that his thing had gone missing. Eren all the more paled as pain bloomed on the sensitive skin arm after pinching in an attempt to wake himself in this dream .

A familiar sense of dread began to creep down his gut, his temples ached as he sought answers to his questions and absentmindedly soothed the reddening patch of skin. Trepidation churned violently on his chest, poisoning his thoughts as he lost control to the confusion with his ability to think crumbling along with his rationality to understand the situation. He was one not to think before he act and without meaning to, he let out a scream that echoed through the empty hollows  of the castle.

"No!!"

* * *

 

The shrill scream of a woman interrupted the silence of the dawn, disturbing everyone  of their lenient rest as they immediately snapped awake and stumbled off of their beds, latching their 3DMG in their night wears.

But amidst the commotion , Squad leader Hanji excitedly dashed straight to the basement, not even bothering to put on their gear as they skillfully leaped over a few steps of the cold stone stairs.

They busted through the wooden door, gaping at the transformed body of Eren Yeager before breaking into a triumphant shout.

Eren turned to them, his face visibly showing his shock and distress.

"Hanji-san!" Eren cried desperately as he ran to the crazed titan fanatic, clutching the superior's form but before he could even say his questions the older brunet exclaimed,

"So that's what it does! Who knew it would turn you into a girl! Amazing! I never thought it would work!"

Eren stared, perplexed by their sudden outburst before his delicate features morphed to a look of anger as he comprehended their words.

"You!- the tea! So you did put something in it!" Eren accused, his thin lips turning to a frown as he narrowed his eyes on Hanji, whom only laughed guiltily. Though they couldn't help but to be awed by the rare phenomenon in front of their eyes, they were already shaking in anticipation probably even drooling as their fingers itched to write down data.

Eren sighed, defeated, knowing there's no point in arguing to the titan fanatic. After all, Hanji's a bit off the sanity chart (probably due to their peculiar obsession towards titans and the chemical fumes they come in contact with ) that it's no surprise that they actually decided to experiment on him-her.

He was a girl now, so does that mean he should address himself as a girl? No. He's a man. Always has and always will be.  But he had boobs and no dingle. He decided that it wasn't important, for now he needed to find a way to revert back to his original body. This was only temporary, and  hoped that Hanji would take responsibility and help him by making a formula counteract the change.

A shuffling of footsteps, heavy and pressing, were heard before their owners were revealed as they rushed through the open door of his room, one was calculating yet tense as for the other, stance firm and blades ready for merciless carnage.

"What the fuck?!" Was all Levi could say, taking in the image of Eren's body. He glanced momentarily at Erwin, wearing the same baffled expression on his once conscientious mask as he assessed the titan shifter.

The corporal glared at the other occupant of the room, seeming the lack of their fighting equipment Levi could only derive an evident conclusion.

"What did you do Hanji?" The raven-haired demanded, sheathing his blades back to their containers. His sharp glare made the scientist laugh in nervousness, scrambling to take a step back closer to Eren.

His grey eyes were momentarily torn back to the young recruit whom was fidgeting in place, clearly showing his/her embarrassment and confusion.  Now, Levi was uncertain, should he address Eren as she now that the body he possess was now female? Maybe he should wait until Eren himself state his pronouns, but for now he'll stick to he/his.

His sight wandered southward, noticing the swelling on Eren's chest. He could faintly see the pink rose buds straining on the brunet's shirt.  Soft and sensitive buds that he had always wanted to taste.

Stop brain, this isn't the right time to pop a boner with just the sight of Eren's succulent nipples. _Fuck, I said stop fucking pervert_. The older man berated himself, and decided its best to avoid looking at the younger's endowments and just focus on the main suspect :Hanji.

"I might have have spilled some of my chemical concoction and it changed Eren to a she. I swear it was all for science!" The scientist explained sheepishly, bracing themselves for a painful blow in the shin that fortunately didn't happen as Erwin held Levi back from attacking them.

"And so you deliberately executed your experiment without my permission, and daresay used a concoction of unknown effect, risking the life our only hope against the titans just so to satisfy your curiosity." There was pregnant pause as the commander thought over the assumptions before grimly stating " All your experiments is to be withheld. I expect you to be able to make a solution to revert Eren back, but after that you'll be prohibited from using the lab for a month. Now did I make myself clear?"

The scientist stumbled a response, and as he turned to leave, he ordered "And please, find Eren some new clothes and other necessities for the time being. "

"Whoa hoh oh! They look absolutely fruitful Eren! You wouldn't mind if I measure them. Purely for science of course!" The scientist drooled over the  titan shifter in which earned them a slap on the back of their head by Levi. Eren gasped, only realizing that he had no brassiere, wrapped his hands over his breasts, face burning with a deep blush. Levi couldn't help but to find it so adorably endearing, especially with the squeak that sounded thereafter.

"Fucking shitty glasses, do you plan to be charged of sexual harassment? You better get out of here before I cut you painfully and slowly." He threatened menacingly as he gripped the handle of his blades.

Hanji gulped, suddenly rambling " Oh , I still needed to find Eren some  new clothes, and produce a solution. OkseeyoulaterLevi!" With that they turn towards the exit,  and ran back to their quarters, leaving Levi alone with Eren.

"Don't leave the room for now brat. I'll send Ackerman to aid you. For the time being,you're to train and do chores in my supervision. Once everything is in accord, and the situation explained to the recruits, I'll allow you to perform your duties  alone." Eren nodded in understanding, feeling a bit relieved when the corporal was soon out of his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, deciding  to wait and hoping that Mikasa would come soon with some clothes and undergarments to accommodate his new body.

 

 


	2. Scheming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Armin are scheming something for our dear titan shifter, and the corporal's restraint is thinning by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A 2nd chapter for this fic. Sorry if it took me this long to finish and update. It's kinda hard to write again since my writing style had changed.  
> I really hope y'all like this.  
> Enjoy!!!

Mikasa descended to the basement with a fresh set of clothes. Despite that she was briefed before having sent to Eren's room, she was still seething about the squad leader carelessly experimenting on Eren. She had been ready to spill the blood of the person responsible yet was held back by Armin, reasoning that they need the squad leader alive to change Eren back to his previous gender. The commander had assigned a new room to be use for Eren's personal necessities with its own bathroom. It wouldn't be wise to let the transformed teen clean himself in the males' communal showers, even worse to the females', being that Eren was originally male the day before, and the young recruit greatly considered his squad mates privacy.

Embarrassingly, the raven-haired female assisted him, answering his questions and explaining things regarding with his new biology. She even guarded the door of the shower stall as Eren cleaned himself swiftly and with utmost care so to not let his curiosity take over. He'd rather not experiment with his new body, after all the stimulus could be different than his previous body and he does not want to cause any reaction that he has no idea of how to solve.

Once Eren was freshly bathed and out of the shower, a pair of onyx eyes couldn't help but to stray and glimpse at his flourished body. Despite bearing the same face as his male counterpart, Mikasa couldn't deny that Eren was pretty as a girl. His features more soft and delicate, with slender curves and lithe legs. She tilted her head, observing the perky butt then sighed, relieved that Eren still maintained the Jaeger butt.

"Mikasa stop staring and help me put this on." Eren's voice was high, yet the determined tone still encased the voice. The brunet turned to her, showing his pair in the process. The scent of blood overcame her sense of smell, feeling a trail of wet fluid trailing down her nose. She dug her face deeper unto the red scarf, concealing any peculiar reaction that she might be having and guided down the sports bra over the brunet's chest, and then proceeded on the rest of the clothing.  
If there's any good characteristics Eren had, it was his ability to tune off other people's scrutinizing looks and incessant murmurs, setting his mind to dutifully finish his breakfast so he can head to the training grounds and train.

"Well, slap me, not bad Jaeger . You're quite pretty being a girl." Ymir remarked, and the brunet rolled his eyes. The 104th recruits were evidently surprised, if not bemused with as they assessed the changes on his body.

"Hearing that from you, I'm quite flattered." Eren retorted, turning to his side as Armin sat in a considerable distance from him. His brows furrowed. OK what was that about? He scooted closer to his best friend, wrapping an arm on his shoulder.

"Eren?!"

"What the heck Armin?! My body changes to a girl and suddenly you're so wary about me. Come on it's still me!" The brunet whined, pulling his friend closer.

"Ohohoho! Armin seems to be getting some action." Connie remarked playfully, seating himself next to Jean.

"What are your pronouns Eren?" Christa asked, and Eren was thankful of the inquisition, he didn't want them to have any trouble in adjusting to his current situation.

"He and him." He answered, and presses himself closer to Armin, whom was blushing red as the soft globes subtly pressed against his arm.

"What? Its kinda weird to call you like that when you have those bumps." Jean butted in, pointing directly at Eren's breasts which earned him a murderous glare from Mikasa.

"This will only be temporary. Hanji would be making some concoction to return me back to normal, so why bother." Eren retorted, taking huge bite to his bread and swallowing it down with the warm stew.

"Fine but if you're willing to experience some female time, me and Christa here are willing to provide you some quality time." The brunet joked, and the blonde blushed though no chastising was made.

"No thanks, I would rather clean the stables than to let you touch my body Ymir." Eren retorted, cringing slightly as the image of Ymir doing frisky things on his body wormed its way into his mind.

"Whatever Jaeger, your lost. And Armin's going to explode if you won't stop pressing your breasts against his arm. Don't destroy the kid's innocence." With that, the freckled brunet started to eating her meal, occasionally spoon feeding Christa.

Realizing what he was doing to Armin, he let go with a pout on his lips, slightly upset with his best friend acting weird because he has breasts.

"Wipe off that pout on your face brat. You look like a 3 year old, " The corporal ordered, expression pissed as always. He stood near Eren, eyes narrowing at the display of the brat's breast so intimately close to the blonde recruit. He scoffed, turning away in reluctance and crossed his arms on his chest.  
"Erwin's got some announcement so pay attention. "

And as if on cue, the commander called their attention when he entered the mess hall, charming and calm as always.  
"Good morning recruits! I've go some announcement to make. " The commander declared and patiently waited until everyone was silent then continued, "Due to some presumptuous disobedience by our Squad leader Hanji Zoe our new recruit, Eren Jaeger is now transformed to his opposite counterpart. I expect you to act properly and avoid causing trouble and harassing the recruit."

"Also, the 104th Celebration for the Military commemoration day would commence in 3 months from now and as tradition, we would be having an audition for our representatives for the talent competition and also for those who want to join for "The Strongest Soldier" tournament next week. Hopefully we'll win this year and earn the monetary prize and the buffet for the highest points in the overall score. Do your best recruits. That is all."

That upon said, the commander left and the people were suddenly rived up. Excited conversations and some grudges from the previous year resurfaced and brought up as the recruits talked over the events.

"Oh? This is that one event where the people of Maria and Rose are allowed to actually enter Sina. It is held once a year, and is sponsored by the king and nobles.'' Jean spoke in a rather hyped voice, suddenly finding himself revved up.

"Sooo!! What do think recruits?!You gonna participate for the talent search? You have a week to prepare yourselves. Oh! Mikasa we would be honored if you join the The Strongest Soldier's tournament, at least we could win if you participate!" The scientist rambled and jumped off the wooden floors with a fist in the air when the ravenette nodded in approval.

"Hanji and Corporal aren't going to participate?" Eren asked, careful enough to swallow all the grinded food before asking the two superiors, he knew well enough to be chastised by the raven-haired man.

"Nah, we're not allowed, all entitled soldiers are. Too bad, it was as fun in my days. You kids should enjoy it, at least take your mind of to rest and have fun. " Hanji answered, shaking their head almost regretfully, but immediately they regained their boisterous energy as they inquired the recruit.

"Oh, by the way my titan baby do you on auditioning for the talent search? Surely you've got some amazing talent that could help us win some points."

"Actually, Eren does-" Armin started but his statement was cut off as his face was pushed to the plush breasts of the brunet. Eren was pink up to the ears and he was determined not to have the blonde speak so he continued to press him further.

"It's nothing great Hanji-san, though the tournament for the Strongest Soldier sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll participate there."

"Aww, I was hoping you'll showcase your hidden abilities, well OK, and you should let go of Armin now, the poor guy might suffocate." Hanji laughed, and Eren immediately withdrew his hands off his best friend.

"Oh! I'm sorry Armin! " He apologized, checking over the blonde that was gulping the so needed oxygen. The other recruit never thought that those breasts, so soft and supple, almost caused his death.

They went on with their meals, and as soon as they finished, the group separated to perform their chores with Eren being supervised by the Corporal. The day proceeded normally. The soldiers went on to their regular routines, though the vibe of the earlier announcement seemed to have enlightened and inspired the recruits to train more.  
Eren had managed to endure another drills led by the corporal. He was panting audibly, sweat dripping like an open faucet and he shivered when they streamed in between the cleft of his breasts. He wondered how Mikasa was able to do all the training with the pairs, bouncing and jiggling as he moved, ran and leaped over the obstacles while the corporal yelled at them like a sailor, watching them with sharpened grey eyes.

He unbuttoned his inner uniform, fanning himself in search for comfort, hoping to remove the searing heat provided by the thick layers of cloth.  
Armin ran to him and offered him water which he drank furiously, craning his head up to drink the very last of the fluid. The freshness flooded to his awaiting mouth, draining down and he wasn't able to hold a moan when the coolness bathed his dry throat.

There was an awkward silence that drawn Eren's attention from the drink. He blushed upon realization that the recruits had been looking at him with an equal surprised expression. He hadn't mean to evoke his emotion so loud. Armin too, only looked away from him with a blush on his cheeks.

"What the fuck Jaeger ?!" Jean started, coming at him with a towel which was thrown at the brunet's chest. Jean was at a considerable distance, and seemed to be holding himself back to go closer to the transformed male. "Don't go around with your uniform open, we can see your camisole! Are you trying to get us in trouble?!" The two-toned haired teen issued, the sides of his eyes twitching in efforts to keep his eyes on the surprisingly pleasant face of his rival.

_Don't look down, don't look down_. He repeated like a mantra in his mind. The idiot hadn't realize how thin the cloth was and even with the sports bra covering the pair, it still provided enough imaginings of the hidden mounds. Suicidal bastard, he cursed under his breath as the titan shifter reddened finally understanding the situation he had created.

" ** _Jaeger._** " The sharp baritone pierced through his senses, and he turned, stiffening in fear as the corporal marched towards him. He was pulled away by a strong arm, his own hand pressing the offered towel to cover his chest. "Take a bath for now, and after that I expect you to head straight to my office. You're excused from the rest of the training. You'll be assigned to help me sort out some documents that is needed to be reported to Erwin." The Corporal ordered harshly despite the barely restrained growl as he led the titan shifter to his new quarters. "I'll give you thirty minutes Eren. Now scram." With that Eren nodded and saluted hastily as he ran to the bathroom and wash himself clean free of sweat and grime.

* * *

* * *

 

"Fucking brat, is he an exhibitionist or something?!" The corporal grumbled through clenched teeth, sitting on his chair with a menacing look in eyes. He didn't expect the brat to be so careless, almost exposing himself to a crowd of teenagers and men barely a few years older than him. It irked him that the shifter was stupid enough to forget the changes on his body and left his uniform open. He reluctantly thanked Ackerman in his mind for donning the teen with a camisole or else his chest would be subjected to the eyes of hormonal teenagers and Levi doesn't like the idea of anyone going off from Eren, with the brat's name on their lips.

He wanted to be the only one to have that privilege, and fuck if he's not turned on of that moan. The brat was sensual even if he's clueless about doing so, not to mention when he stretched his neck to drink, it took all of Levi's self-control not to pin the brunet of a nearby tree and ravish him with teeth buried on his flesh. A twitch from his pants made him look down and he groaned with irritation seeing that his dick was happily awake with his thoughts. He stood up and moved to a private bathroom in his office, taking a cold bath in hopes to wash away the burning heat of his arousal.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Armin, having finally to finish his training, headed into the laboratory to find the scientist. He had been wanting to voice a proposition in mind to coax Eren in joining the talent search.

"Oh Armin, what can I do for you?!" Hanji shouted from across the room as soon as they caught sight of him. They seemed to be mixing a variety of liquids to a beaker, probably the concoction Eren was going on about.

Saluting, he headed closer to the Squad leader, " I might have an idea of making Eren participate in the talent search. " He stated, a sly smirk tugging his lips. Hanji raised an eyebrow, intrigue of the mischievous glint on the baby blue eyes. This would be fun. They silently mused.

"Oh tell me my good friend." Hanji urged, hands clapping in excitement.

"Well, if you could finish the mixture earlier, you can bait Eren in doing his talent at the search. Though he seemed to be coping well, he was a bit antsy of the transformations while in training. " The blonde chuckled, remembering the events that occurred this morning.

"Oh? I see, hmmm! Brilliant! Not bad Arlet. You could be my partner in crime, we can do so many things together!" The scientist cackled, pouring a clear fluid and stirred slowly in figures of eight.

"Squad leader don't bribe the kid, it's supposed to be voluntary." Moblit cut in, carrying some vials then placing them in considerable distance from the concoction being made.

"No my dear Moblit it's called motivating, I'm encouraging our lovely titan shifter to go out of his comfort zone and share his talent with everyone. That way the Legion might open up to him too. More friends for him!" Hanji reasoned, picking up vial with red liquid and added it to the solution.

The assistant sighed in defeat, shaking his head. "Fine, but you'd better hurry up so you can convince Eren to join."

"No worries my dear Moblit, this will be done by night!" Hanji proclaimed proudly, grinning from ear to ear and proceeded to heat the beaker with the concoction to a nearby bunsen burner to which Moblit took over the stirring.

"How will you be able to know if the solution works Hanji-San? You can't possibly be thinking of giving Eren another unknown concoction ?" Armin inquired, worry in his voice as he thought for his best friend's well-being. He could have died from Eren's method of silencing him but he's still his best friend.

"Oh that! I'm going to test it first with a dimorphic plant that I watered with some of the remaining mixture that changed Eren. It showed a change from its male characteristics to a female's, blooming flowers and the like. If it will change back to its previous form then its safe to conclude that it will revert Eren back to his original body."  
Armin gave them an impressed expression, smiling as he nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll leave the pursuing to you Squad leader. He won't forgive me so easily if he knew I was a culprit behind this." Hanji cackled, patting his shoulder in consolation.

"You can count on me Arlet! Ooohhhh I can't wait to see Eren performing on stage. I bet he'll be amazing " Armin chuckled at the dreamy look in his superior's face.

"Take it from me Squad leader, you won't be disappointed. Now, I'll take my leave. Thank you." With that the blonde left the premises of the laboratory's, and headed to the kitchen to help Krista in preparation for dinner.

 


	3. Ember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right I'm so lazy that it took me this long to update. Hehe, sorry.  
> Seriously I can't write a sexy dance so excuse the horrible writing.

That evening, Hanji visited Eren's new quarters, knocking on the door loudly with enthusiastic vigor. It opened to reveal the young recruit whom was just freshly out of the shower, clean and refreshed with his hair damp and body already clad in pajamas in preparation for sleep.

Eren invited them into his room, thinking that they might be here for some interrogation that they were declined to undertake earlier.

"Good evening Squad leader. Are you here to measure my chests?" He asked embarrassingly, pink dusting his cheeks when he remembered them asking him for measurements earlier this morning.

The scientist laughed, sheepishly scratching their necks upon recalling their previous questions. They were so hyped with their curiosity and excitement that they asked the titan shifter some inappropriate questions, though they wouldn't really mind taking measurements of his fruitful breasts, they were solely reminded of the corporal's menacing glare that held a rather much dangerous threat. Also, they were here for a mission, not to dawdle around. The measurements could wait another day.

"No, as much as I want to I don't think the corporal would let me. Anyway, I'm here to offer a proposition Eren." They stated, earning a questioning look from the titan shifter, his brows furrowed in suspicion.

"You see, just this evening I managed to create a solution for your transformation," Eren's eyes widened, and he smiled widely in relief with hopes of being able change back from his previous form. Hanji continued on, somehow feeling sorry for breaking his happiness with their next words, "But, I can't give it to you, not until you join and perform in the talent search."

Eren gaped at them, surprised with their words, eyes widening before they narrowed to a glare.

"No! I don't want to! I mean it's supposed to be voluntary Hanji-san." Eren argued but the squad leader shook their head and crossed their hands across their chest stubbornly.

"Oh well, then I just 'accidentally' dropped the vial and we would have to wait maybe a month for the next resupplying so I can make another." They feigned a rueful expression before their lips morphed into an evil smirk and eyes glittering in triumph. Eren growled at them angrily, he clearly knew of the scientist's stubborn and obnoxious character, and his conviction swayed at the thought of having to stay in female form a bit longer.

"You won't give up until I join and perform to that talent search, am I right?" Eren grumbled then let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at them. He earned himself a knowing smirk from the scientist followed by a nod.

"Fine, but you buy my attire for the search!" Eren relented, pouting cutely in annoyance of having to join the show. Hanji cheered, jumping in place as they clapped furiously somehow oblivious to the younger’s fuming.

"Just write them down my titan baby, I'll take care of it." They cackled with a couple of nods, mouth opening when a dreamy look settled on their face. They fished a notepad and a pen from their pocket then handed them to the brunet.

Eren wrote silently, pout still on his lips. He returned it to Hanji as he finished, and the scientist happily, swiftly, snatched the notepad as if Eren would suddenly tear off the page.

A devilish grin decorated their lips as they scan the lists, and Eren somehow wondered if he made the right choice when a sense of foreboding tingled the back on his neck.

"I'll give the cure to you after the show, until then do your best recruit!" With that they left his room in an excited dash, and Eren groaned miserably, contemplating about what trouble he put himself into. He lied for a few moments on his bed before he fell into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 Eren was short. Levi noticed as they ascended through the stairs to clean a room at the higher floors of the castle. He used to be taller than the corporal, a fact which somehow irritated the older man but as they stand close to each other now, he discovered that Eren had become shorter than him. He only came to notice such change by having to observe him as the young recruit walked by his side and since yesterday he was occupied with other things that such trivial facts slipped his mind.

_Cute._ Levi thought as he realized that Eren's head was just about his nose. Not that the brunet was any less adorable before. It's just that recently Levi felt a stronger sense of protectiveness towards the brunet, especially now that he lost his height advantage and not to mention being able to look on top of people's head was a luxury he was sourly deprived of.

They reached the room, and instantly rough lines marred Levi's forehead as he took in the squalid state of the room. They were cobwebs all over the ceilings and some on the walls. The ample amounts of dust accumulating on the surfaces of the furniture were enough to make the man shiver in repulsion, his frown morphing to a disgusted grimace.

"I'll go get a ladder sir." Eren offered and he nodded, tightening the bandana over his head and nose. A few minutes passed and Eren returned empty handed.

"Sorry sir, it seemed that all of the ladders were in use. There was nothing left in the stockroom." Eren explained, an apologetic smile on his lips, but there was worry with a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"Maybe, we can use the gear to reach the ceilings. But it's too closed, we won't be able to move freely." Levi heard him mumble distantly, and a burst of pride warmed up his chest. Eren was starting to become more conscious about neatness and cleanliness becoming the perfect wife for him. To reach that level of expertise, Levi would likely go down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

His thoughts stirred impulsively, ranging from innocent imaginings such as Eren welcoming him from work with their house sparkling clean to smoldering scenes of Eren donning only an apron as he prepared the most sumptuous dinner for the corporal that would end as him becoming the main course.

“Sir?” He heard Eren asked confusingly and he deliberately forced himself to snap out of his daydream. He had to clean this place up and it would be unlikely to happen if he continued his imaginings at work.

"Is that so?" He spoke, earning the young recruit's attention as he crouched down to the floor.

"There's no other way then, sit on my shoulders brat." He stated, and he had to bit his inner cheek to stop the smirk that threatened to form as Eren blushed to a deep red.

"S-ssir?!" Eren exclaimed, teal eyes widening as he gaped at his superior in utter surprise and embarrassment.

Levi raised his brow in an irked manner and Eren gulped, mentally slapping himself from blurting out his surprise.

"Did I stutter Eren? How else are we going to clean the shit up in the ceilings? Now sit on my shoulders." He commanded with an air of finality to his voice. "Y-yes s-sir!"The recruit stuttered before he walked over to his back. "Please excuse me." Eren murmured meekly as he gingerly placed his legs over his shoulders, and he offered a hand to help the recruit balance himself as he stood up.

Eren could feel the muscle tense underneath his thighs, the recoil of the cords as the corporal lift him effortlessly so. His heart suddenly paced at the display of strength and he silently berated himself to snap out of his trance and started to take down the cluttered web.

Levi could feel them.

So soft and supple yet firm as they clench and relax over his shoulders, not to mention those round mounds brushing over his back, they seem to cut off the threads of his patience and self-control.

Somehow this seemed like a bad idea.

Fuck, they smell good too. Levi thought in realization as Eren clenched his legs tighter when he stretched to reach over the corner. He wanted to bury himself into that sweet plush warmness and maybe place a hickey or two with a circle of teeth so he can taste that rich crimson beneath. His tongue craved for the texture of that tan skin and wondered if it would quiver under his touch, pressing against his hand to beg for more.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! His mind panicked as a familiar heat settled on his groin. He couldn't possibly be sporting a hard on, most especially in Eren's presence. What would he think of him if he found out that he was turned on with having to wrap those luscious thighs over his head? He needed to will it away. Erwin and his hideous eyebrows, Mike and his disgusting beard, Hanji being eaten by a titan. Huh, that one was actually funny.

"Umm, corporal could you please move a bit to the next spot?" Eren requested and he gave a slight nod then sidestepped, carefully balancing the recruit above. Eren proceeded to clean, and Levi dutifully forced himself to watch the brunet, strongly diverting his mind to cease his growing arousal.

Having to take the last thread of spider web, Eren wiped a trailing sweat off of his neck and stepped off the man's shoulder when he knelt down.

They work in silence with the rest of the room. Occasionally exchanging words as the older man commanded and taught Eren some of his cleaning techniques.

The day passed in a hurried blur and Eren trudge to his room, tired and hungry from all the cleaning they had done.

He entered his room, almost wanting to jump to the comforts of his beds when suddenly to his surprise. There was a set of clothes that lay on top of his bed.

He blushed a deeper shade of red that could almost match the color of the cloth as he read the note.

He was going to kill Hanji.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The days went on quite well with having to survey Eren in a closer distance to which allowed him to ogle the brunet in a frequent manner. He seemed to be handling his new body quite well, even with a few occasional complaints with about his bodily changes though he seemed to be more comfortable compared to the first days of his transformation.

Today's the day for the talent search, and it wasn't hard to see that the recruits were excited to anticipate for tonight's event.

The day was given as a day off to final practices and to prepare the stage, seat arrangements, the small band, and judges to be assigned though it would likely be the titled soldiers to decide the participants for the contest. Though he was a bit reluctant, he gave Eren the privilege to enjoy a day's off to which the brunet would likely be helping his friends to prepare for their performances.

Somehow, not being with Eren gave him a foul mood and it earned him a couple of irritating comments from the crazy scientist. Night had arrived and the mess hall had been rearranged to a column of seats and a makeshift stage stood at the end of the room.

Being the judges, they sat at the very front. Participants lined in the backstage, waiting impatiently for the program to start.

Arlert and Lenz had been the hosts, and they did quite well as they introduced the judges and called off the first participant.

And so the talent show proceeded with Levi trying his best to look like he's even interested. Erwin and Hanji warned him about discouraging and scaring the participants with his known bland expression and murderous stare. Though it wasn't like he wanted to look like killing everyone in the room he was just stuck with his face ever since the day he was born.

And so time passes on with the audience cheering for every participant, particularly the raven-haired oriental beauty that demonstrated her inborn talent of handling swords and anything possibly sharp as she moved in a fluid-like grace dance with her swords.

Levi swore she glared his way, though it lasted a sliver of a moment, the corporal had been certain that she was thinking of throwing one of her daggers towards him. Levi was glad she didn't, after all he could have killed her in retaliation and he didn't want Eren to bear him any ill will.

Speaking of Eren, he hadn't seen a glimpse of him since this morning.

Petra sang a song; Erd played an acoustic with his guitar while Brauss and Springer performed a dance.

The rest of the show was a blur to the raven, noting down scores in more of a procedural manner and assessing the performance discretely which in truth were fair scores.

And so the last performer was up and an annoyingly meddling of a squad leader jumped next to his seat, wearing a ridiculously wide grin on their face.

“What is this?" He asked as soon as they handed him a red candy. The brunet was smiling ear to ear, giggling as they answered, “Bite it between your lips, but not now. Just follow me and Erwin's lead. No buts Levi, I promise you'll thank me after this." With that they left, resuming back to their seat next to Erwin. Clicking his tongue, he prematurely peeled the transparent cover and switched his gaze back to the stage.

His eyes widened instantly as he took in the figure surfacing from the curtains of the stage, pupils dilating in a catalytic reaction due to a rush of heat washing over his body. There in the middle of the stage was Eren Yeager.

He wanted to think it was a dream. After all he heard the brunet that he would be unlikely participating for the talent search but the painful constriction on his nether regions brought him to the realization that indeed this was truly happening.

The band started an unfamiliar tune, the tone of the guitar higher and upbeat as the flute instilled a rather sultry melody. The tambourine rang and Eren danced, moving with graceful flexibility.

He was wearing red harem pants with golden sequins embedding on the silken material and a few dangling decors on the hem of the waist line. As for his upper parts, a red brassiere decorated with golden beads covered his breasts but at the same time accentuated the plumps as they clung unto the flesh like second skin.

Like ember coursing through the hearth, Eren moved into the music, hips swaying in a seductive motion with the flute, giving a few sharp movements with his blossoming hips.

Levi suddenly felt thirsty, overtaken by the scorching heat arising from him. His eyes glazed with hunger at the beautiful tan skin that glowed so radiantly with the candle light. Breasts so full transcended to a slender waist then blooming hips that rolled sensually with the music. Like a succubus luring its prey, Levi was enraptured, watching in awe and adoration the soft movements of his fingers that seemed to beckon him with its languid flicks.

With an elegant flip, Eren landed successfully in front of the judge's table. A movement flickered on his peripheral sight and he glanced to see Erwin and Hanji putting a candy in between their lips. Levi followed them, and he almost dropped it as his mind fumbled in a flurry of confusion and amazement.

Eren bowed so swiftly, taking the sweet treat from Hanji's lips and swirled in a flash of red as he took Erwin's. Levi was positively sure he saw Kirstein glance at Eren's breast as he looked up from his seat at Erwin's back. _The fucking perv._

Eren stepped back, shaking his curving hips and made a spectacular bend with his back arched and chest extending towards the ceiling as the soles of his feet and the palms his hands on the floor.

Levi eyes trailed over the smooth muscles that had developed over the time of training and hard work, the jut of his hipbones that made his hands tickle with the urge to trace and bury his nails and mark its flawless skin.

Eren moved to his front then bowed as he leaned closer to him, green eyes sharp and alluring as the thick lashes curtailed them halfway in a seductive glare. It was as if Eren was the one assessing him, deciding if Levi was the meal to satisfy his carnal needs.

Their lips bristled lightly, but even with that minimum contact gave him a strong impulse: to kiss the brat senseless. The entire legion be damned because he was probably hard in his pants with all the provocatively sensual dance Eren had performed. The scent of cinnamon and pinewood suffocated him, drowning his mind to a euphoric dream of lasciviousness and corporeal desires.

But the spell broke as Eren moved away, eyes trailing over him as Levi almost stood and follow him to wherever the seductress would go.

The crowd roared noisily behind him as the audience cheered, clapped and whistled in excitement and fascination as the performance invigorated their blood with vim and heat.

Levi took in a ragged breath, fists curling tightly on his lap. The thrill of arousal still lingered in his blood and he cursed the hard tent forming in his pants.

Note to self: Kill Hanji then thank them later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my works are unbeta'd so please forgive me.  
> And if anyone's interested just mail me at ysavellesornillo@gmail.com  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. An unexpected turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, an update.. Sorry if it took me long to update this fic. This author is really lazy and distracted lately, I hope you forgive me.  
> Hope you'll like the update!!!

Levi sat in brooding silence as the buzzing crowd faded into indistinct sounds, hands having a solid hold on the edges of his chair with a curse tumbling out of his lips as his member twitched upon inhaling the last remnants of that alluring scent brought upon by the young recruit.

It was no doubt that by unanimous decision Eren would likely present as one of their contenders for the Commemoration day. Such performance would give them high points, win the talent competition even. Erwin must be so pleased.

He crunched his nose in disgust, the notion of his thoughts steering dangerously to malicious thoughts. The Corporal doesn’t want any ill will to the Commander and so he compelled himself to keep calm. As distraction, he looked back to the contestants gathering on the stage for a final bow and glimpsed that Eren seemed to be walking away from the crowd.  His slender figure blurred as he proceeded further into the hallway and from his peripheral vision, Hanji happily dashed in to follow Eren’s trail.

Thin brows furrowed in suspicion. He couldn’t help but sense a little transgression in between the two, though it was mostly directed to Hanji since if there was someone stubborn enough to force Eren to join a competition he previously declined of, the obnoxious scientist with their effective blackmailing was a top candidate for such persuasion.

He wanted to follow them but with the bulge on his pants made him reject the protective urge to stalk over the brunette and discover the reason why he'd agreed to Hanji's terms. However, he doesn't want to expose himself in front of everyone in such compromising  position-and not to mention the level of inappropriateness that his own body situated itself into. The Corporal could only  let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to suffer thoughts of unclean rooms and bathrooms so to will the painful hardness of his crotch away.

The squad leader skipped merrily beside the young brunet as they headed to their laboratory in untamed excitement. A sigh passed the titan shifter’s lips and made a sidelong glance to Hanji, catching the maniacally wide grin on their lips.

The squad leader had actually lied about his act and having to be angry with the boiling emotions on his chest, he decidedly asked in a rather irked voice, “Hanji-san I thought you were the only person I would take the candy from? Why was Commander Erwin and Corporal had to be in participation too?!”

The said scientist cackled, their voice loud and bouncing through the empty corridor. “Oh Eren, I’m sorry though I’m really not. It had been so deliciously tempting and what fun would it be if it was only me? And besides, they seem to like it so don’t worry your pretty head, the Commander and Levi are strictly professional, they wouldn’t just give you a high score high just because you almost kissed their lips. Though I’m sure Levi enjoyed it immensely,” they whispered the last part quietly to themselves, and entered their laboratory, heading to a rack with various fluids. 

They took a test tube secured with a red cap and offered it to the titan shifter. Eren accepted the glass container and uncapped it. Bracing himself, he downed the contents in one go. His delicate face morphed to one of disgust and his throat made a ragged cough as the liquid settled on his stomach. Hanji laughed at their reaction, and made a quick pinch on his right cheek, unable to resist such cute reaction.

“That should take effect tomorrow or sometime this evening. “ They explained and Eren nodded at them. He remembered the time he woke up in his transformed body and he wished he was back to normal now but he averted his worries to the talent show. If he would be chosen to be a representative, he would have no choice but to join. It’s not like Eren doesn’t want to serve the Corps or represent the branch, it’s just that it had been so long since he’d dance, his skills being rusty and languid. Not to mention, he was nervous since all of the military branches would be there, the nobles and even the king. He’s not so sure if they would take it well, a titan shifter participating in a grand celebration and competition.

Realizing that they had taken quite a long time away from the mess hall, they decided to head back before the announcement of the winners. Eren doesn’t want them looking after him, and receive a reprimand from the Corporal from straying off. 

Erwin had finished announcing the chosen contenders for the talent show and Eren lined up next to Mikasa and Petra in the stage. The three of them would be representing the Corps for the upcoming celebration, and so the program had come to an end and everything had been packed up and returned to their standard setting.

* * *

 

Eren was now walking with him as they headed downstairs to shifter's room. Levi was glad to have himself assigned to a room just a few quarters away from the basement. Not only that it was convenient in both time and effort, it also gave him the reason to escort the brunette every night. But much to his pleasure, Eren's temporarily reassigned room was two doors away from his.

His eyes wandered about the slender figure and tan skin that made up that flawlessly youthful body. He had come to wholeheartedly accept his irrevocable affections for the brunet long after the days of learning more about Eren. Male, female. Doesn't really matter to Levi, he's still Eren who's expressive with his emotions, and passionate with his dream of achieving freedom. 

“Where did you exactly learn to dance like that?” He asked suddenly but curiously so and Eren gaped at the man before answering the man, a small hint of blush waking on his cheeks.

"After the wall had fallen, there was group of people in caravans that showed up in the District we used lived in and offered a sample of their performance and to say that I was drawn to their movements was an understatement. I was utterly in love with it. Then the ringmaster noticed me and he offered me to work as one of their dancers, saying that I have some exotic features. Of course I agreed. I was able earn money and learn something so beautiful and alluring. I guess that's all to it." He finished, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly at his confession yet the warmth of familiarity and nostalgia strayed in his brilliant green eyes.

Heat bloomed on this face upon seeing the amused look of the older man. "Umm... Corporal, why are you looking at me like that?" He inquired and the man raised a thin brow at the flustered tone of his voice. 

"I was just thinking how beautiful you could've been dancing like you did just now." Came the man’s own confession.

Now Eren was sure he's burning red as throbbing heat rushed through his face neck and ears. 

“I-I’m beautiful?!” Eren sputtered in surprise and Levi leaned in closer to him, eliciting an adorable squeak from red lips as the man reached out to coax him to look directly to silver blue eyes painted with profound fondness and adoration.

He drew their lips to touch, and he found himself craving the inner sweetness of Eren's mouth. A gasp gave him an opportune chance to taste as he slid his tongue in, and he lavished it hungrily.

_"Breathtakingly Beautiful_ ,"  the Corporal murmured into the other's mouth, voice earnest and final. He could feel Eren's heart thrumming so erratically against his steady but loud heartbeat. It made him smile in victory as he nipped plush rosy lips to earn soft whimpers and breathy moans from Eren. Sliding his hands on the smooth bare skin of the younger's back, he dipped his fingers back and forth on the gorgeous slope, tracing the cords of developing muscles, then pressed the pads on the interior column of the spine. It earned him a shaky squeak and he greedily swallowed the succeeding sounds spilling on that delectably warm and sweet mouth. They filled his mouth with enticing vibrations, spurring the heat of his groin, and hell if he's not rock hard. 

“Corporal…" A pained whimper sounded through red lips, and Levi began to realize that Eren was starting to get too warm. Eren was burning.

"Hey, are you ok?" He pulled away to see the emerald eyes lidded with a look of exhaustion and hurt, the slim frame shivering, and as he loosely held the shifter, his feet staggered weakly. 

"I don't know, I just- so hot-I!! ah… “ Eren gasped, sharp and urgently as if punched to the gut. Levi supported the young recruit and hissed when the searing heat of the other's flesh flared his.

Swiftly, he lifted Eren off the ground, and clambered through the hallway in hurried steps. The fast shallow breaths and gasps on his neck only urged him to walk faster until they reached his quarters. 

The wooden door of his room hit hard the stone walls, carefully placing the feverish body on his tub and scrambled with the faucets to fill the tub with cold water. 

A moan settled on the rouge lips and a soft and relieved sigh followed. The Corporal laid his palm on the brunet’s forehead was glad that Eren was stabilizing but not a moment soon steam rose to the shifter’s body, clouding his sight. Levi coughed and instinctively stepped away from the tub.

Once the mist had dissipated into the air, Levi was left frozen in shock, his eyes settling on the tub that held the fifteen-year old. Except that it wasn’t the expected figure that met his sight. It was a child.

The child splashed the water in the tub, and when Levi got close enough to inspect his features to be so like Eren, realization dawned to him.

Viridian eyes snapped up to him, and Levi’s heart lurched when he smiled, and reached out to him with a shout “Corporal Levi!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta'ed by Eren_is_Rhiannon. Thank you so much for helping me out and belated happy birthday!!! ;)


End file.
